It's Fright Night
by KatieHolmes
Summary: What if Peter Vincent fell in love with a witty young girl who stumbled into his rehearsal? Follow their adventures as the hunt Vampires with Charlie Brewster and Amy.


Peter was rehearsing for a show like usual. Little did he know, it was all about to change.

" No no no, what the fuck are you doing? " he snapped

" She is supposed to be on fire, not fucking smoking " he snarled at the managers. Then suddenly a girl burst through the door. Her shirt was ripped open with three long gashes. She looked about sixteen and had dark brown hair with chocolate eyes. Blood was running down her arm.

" Help please, that thing... it ate my parents... it.. it- " she stuttered before collapsing to the floor in an unconscious heap. The security rushed over along with surprisingly Peter.

" Take her to the pent house " he stated while brushing her limp blood caked hair out of her face.

" But Mr. Vincent, sir- "

" Just fucking do it, you bloody pillock " he growled. The security guards picked her up and carried her to the elevator, they handed her over to Peter. Who didn't set her down until he was in the " living room " which housed a large desk, a couple posh black chairs, a huge fireplace and a large fluffy rug.  
He laid her down on the rug before going to go get a wash cloth and some bandages.

He also grabbed a t-shirt for her. He took the liberty of taking off his performing gear, the wig, boots, fake goatee and leather trenchcoat. He ripped open the rest of her shirt, smirking a little at her hot pink bra. He pressed the cloth to one of the gashes along her chest, she jumped a little and her hand had a death grip on his wrist.

" please don't hurt me " she whimpered

" Shhhhhh " he cooed in a low velvet voice " It's alright, your safe. What's your name, love? ". He carried on whispering soothing nonsense until her gashes were bandaged. He sat her up and slipped a t-shirt onto her then stood to go get a glass of water for her.

" I'm Athena. Athena Hartwell " she paused then spoke again " why are you doing this? " she whispered softly as if raising her voice would break some law

He stopped and thought about it. Why was he being so nice to her? Was it because his own parents were killed? Was it because she was pretty, well bloody gorgeous more like. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and continued over to her.

" well just to be friendly, god do you have to fucking question it? " he snarled. He didn't need to form any connection to her, he shouldn't have even brought her here anyway. Her eyes watered like she was on the verge of tears, but it was gone as soon as it came.

She stood weakly, wincing as she went. Then began to walk to the elevator. " Fine. I don't need this. " she said shakily as thought she was trying not to cry.

He immediately ran to block her way, he stood in front of her. Tears streamed down her face and she was shaking slightly. God, she was gorgeous.

Her voice was forceful when she spoke again " Move out of my way "

When he wouldn't budge she raised her hand to hit him and he caught her wrist. He used her arm to pull her closer and she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

" I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean it. " he purred into her ear " please go lay back down, your going to hurt yourself "

She just stood there, reveling in the comfort his arms brought. Her head nuzzled his chest, in a snuggly trying-to-get-comfy kind of way. He smiled, a real genuine smile then he picked her up and carried her back to the plush rug. He laid down on it with her, bringing her close to him. She sighed into his chest and he kissed the crown of her head.

" why did you come here in the first place? " he murmured rolling over and nuzzling her hair

She turned her head to the side and he began placing small kisses to the side of her neck. She sighed and hummed a noise of contentment.

" It's all my fault. we came here for my stupid birthday " she murmured with disgust

He frowned " It's not your fault, love " then he furrowed his brow " Here. for your birthday. you look sixteen, what could be so interesting that a sixteen year old wanted to come here? "

She rolled over and nuzzled into his chest, she closed her eyes sighing. " Seventeen. and You. " she stated simply

" oh really now " he smiled a bit, his Scottish accent became increasingly thicker

" hmmm. " she sighed not opening her eyes " I had a plan "

" and what did this... plan. entail? " he purred into her ear

" well " she smiled and laid on her stomach propping her self up on her elbows, careful not to touch the gashes. " I was going to put on a dress " she said and started drawing little circle patterns on his skin

" Mmm Hmm " he purred closing his eyes

" It was navy blue, with a leather jacket and spiked heels " she stated

" Mmmm " he hummed

" And I was going to come to your show " she continued and paused to make sure he was really listening " and I was going to sit in the front row and while the show was on, I was going to fake faint "

" hmm? " he cocked an eyebrow

" Shhhh " she murmured pressing her finger to his lips, he bit it lightly and she giggled a bit before continuing " And when you stopped the show and rushed over, hopefully. You were going to take me to your house and... we would drink wine and hopefully if my plan went well. I was going to get shagged by you " she ended in a giggle

His eyes slammed open and he raised his head " You came all the way to Las Vegas, to this exact hotel and devised a whole scheme. Just to shag me? "

She chuckled at his awed expression " What teenage girl doesn't want to say she lost it to Peter Vincent? "

His jaw dropped and he shook his head " I am totally and completely unworthy and it's your first? Oh lord I might drop dead right here and now "

She smiled and kissed his shoulder lightly.

He hummed again and closed his eyes " I never stood a chance " he paused and rolled her over before laying on top of her lightly, careful not to hurt her. He leaned down and his voice was a soft rumble in her ear " Well since, it is a birthday gift. I should be the one to be romancing hmm? "

She gave a soft breathless moan and he groaned " that was bloody gorgeous "

He slid his hand down the curves of her side and she made the same noise

He smiled "Mmmm dirty little thing aren't you? "

She whimpered " please... "

He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking a dark purple mark into place. She arched up into him and he groaned against her throat.

" Mmmm I'm going to take my time with you " he purred into her ear, his voice whiskey dark. " find out what makes you sigh, moan... " he paused and nipped at her ear " what makes you beg "

" Oh god " she moaned

He growled, actually growled. She moaned again and he smiled filthily " What do you want me to do to you, my love? "

" god.. just.. please just touch me " she pleaded breathlessly

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her, he growled and licked the column of her throat. His hands skimming up and down her sides. He finally leaned up and kissed her on the lips, he bit her lip lightly causing her to gasp. His tongue slipped into her mouth, searching, trying to steal the very air from her lungs. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her before getting up and walking over to the little bar. If it's wine she wants it's wine she'll get. She stood and stretched, she slipped off the t-shirt slowly. She smiled as she noticed her bra and underwear match.

" red or- " he stopped abruptly staring hypnotized by the newly exposed flesh

She giggled and leaned back on the wall. She drew her hands above her head and slid down the wall slowly, swinging her hips slightly as she went. His eyes followed her every move.

He set the bottle on the counter and strode over to her. His eyes drew up and down her body as she repeated her earlier actions. His hands pinned her to the wall and he leaned his body against hers.

He leaned in her ear and growled " I am gonna take you against this wall ".

" hmmm " she hummed

His hands finally landed on her hips, and she slipped out hopping back over to the rug. She laid in the middle and stretched in a catlike way.

She fluttered her eyes at him before finally closing them and saying " make love to me "

His heart swelled, and he went and laid down next to her. He watched as she took off her bra and his mouth watered. She was a goddess, perfection at it's peak. Pretty little beach bunny is what she is. Till this day if you ask her what her breasts look like he'd punch you in the face before saying " Bloody edible ".

She had no time to even move before his mouth was on her. She moaned loudly as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. His hand cupped the other one. She whimpered and writhed underneath him.

" Oh god Peter " she moaned

He released her nipple and growled " say my name like that again ", He ran his tongue between the valley of her breasts

" Peter " she cried

He smiled " you gonna be my little slave, pet? "

" yes " she whimpered breathlessly

" Let me use you? Do anything I want with you? " he smirked as she writhed. He snaked a hand down and lightly passed it over her clit.

" yes oh god.. yes " she cried bucking up into him

He smirked and kissed his way down her stomach, her hips and stopped at the line of her underwear. He ran his tongue along it and she gasped. He took it in between his teeth and pulled it down.

" Mmmm " she purred

He threw her underwear to the side and smiled " So wet. so fast. All for me? "

She whimpered " always you. Just you. "

He gave a strong lick up her center and she bucked and made that lovely breathless moan he would try to get her to make as many times as he could. He crawled up her body and kissed her, another one of those toe curling kisses that made her feel like she was at the top of a roller coaster and just started to drop. She hadn't even noticed he had pushed in until she felt a tearing kind of pain. She broke the kiss wincing, a single tear rolled down her cheek. His heart broke.

" shhh it's alright, my love. tell me when you want me to move " he purred soothingly

She waited a bit until the pain dulled, and she whimpered grinding down slightly. He groaned and slid out slowly before sliding back in. He groaned and she moaned. Peter suddenly rolled over so she was on top.

" set a pace " he groaned through grit teeth. She was so bloody tight and velvet soft.

She lifted up and slammed back down hard, she moaned and his fingers dug into her hips. He sat up so her was able to touch her as she moved. She then set a punishingly fast pace, bouncing up and down. She grabbed his head and held it to her breast, he drew her nipple into his mouth and suckled it moaning. Her hands ran through his hair, tugging it slightly. His hand found her clit, drawing hard little circles and she leaned back panting. He took the opportunity to lick and suck his way up her throat.

He leaned into her ear and purred " Come for me, my love. my beautiful goddess "

She screamed her release and he came with her, her muscles milking him were too much to take. He clutched her to him, groaning loudly. They leaned on each other for a minute, panting. He lifted her off of him gently and tucked her into his side before pulling the blanket that always laid down there over them.

" hmmm " she purred " that was fantastic ".

He smiled and kissed her shoulder " Bloody fantastic, you know I'm never letting you go now right? ".

She nodded happily " yeah, I know ".

" good. you're mine. and if some guy even tries to touch you, so help me-" he didn't finish the sentence only growling at the end.

She smiled and kissed him slowly and passionately before breaking the kiss to yawn.

" I love you " she murmured into his chest placing a small kiss there.

" I love you too Athena " he whispered before falling asleep along with her.


End file.
